JmanxGaben
by Bewarethebatmanfan
Summary: Jman and Gaben are in love with each other. Thats pretty much it.
1. Chapter 1

Jman X Gaben

Narrator : It was a normal day in Mike Honcho's, guy shooting guns in melee, squeekers talking in mic, the usual. But one thing was not normal, Jman and Gaben were acting differently to each other.

Jman: Gaben, sure I will read your fanfic.

Inside Jman's head he said to himself, ahh the sexy Gaben and all his Gaben glory.

Jman(into mic) reads gaben's story.

Gaben(in chat says): That was all from my crazy head.

Inside Gaben's head: Ohh I'm having an erection just by Jman reading the story, his sexy voice makes me wanna kiss him soo much, and put my dick inside him.

Gaben(in chat): Jman, want to come to my house? I am throwing a party.

Jman: Sure.

Jman(inside his head) : Now I can finally get some along time to talk to him when I ask him to come upstairs and rape him.

A week later at Gaben's house.

Jman : Gaben, can I talk to you upstairs?

Gaben: Sure!

Inside Gaben's room.

Jman: The truth is Gaben, I'm in love with you and want to have sex.

Gaben: Funny thing is, I wanted to say that also because I'm in love with you.

Jman then inserts his dick into Gaben's butt. But then, Kami comes into the room and pulls down his pants and inserts his penis into Jman's butt.

All three of them enjoy it and, after done, decide to marry each other. And they all lived happily ever after. Until Jman got pregnant with Kami's baby.

COMING SOON! Chapter 2 THE BABY


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 THE BABY

It was Jman, Gaben and Kami's 10 month anniversary. Jman had news that would shock them.

Jman: Hey guys! IM PREGNANT!

Kami and Gaben: WHAT?!

Jman: And it has DNA of all three of us!

All three of them look at Jman's large belly.

Kami: I thought only women could get pregnant.

Jman: I went through some surgeries to get this! DONT FUCK IT UP!

Kami and Gaben: Fine, whatever.

9 months later, in their house. 5 am.

Jman(currently unable to move because he has contractions) calls the dog( named Okamiguy) and tells him to wake up the others.

Kami and Gaben walk out of their rooms to find Jman in pain.

Kami: What's wrong?

Jman: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! IM GOING INTO FUCKING LABOR!

Gaben calls 911 and the paramedics come to get Jman.

In the hospital.

Doctor Cheezy Genie: He is done giving birth! Wait for the nurse to say when you can go in.

The nurse then comes out.

Nurse Merasmus: You can go in and see your new daughter, she has big tits.

Gaben and Kami walk into the room.

Jman: What should we call her?

Kami: Let's call her, Claire.

2 Weeks later at the house.

Claire starts crying again.

Kami: Looks like she needs to take a poop.

Kami brings Claire to the toilet.

Jman walks by giving some news to Kami.

Jman: Guess what? IM PREGNANT AGAIN!

Gaben: WHAT?!

Coming Soon! Chapter 3 The second baby


	3. Chapter 3

JmanxGaben Chapter 3 The Second Baby

Jman: Kami, Gaben, remember that bar we went to yesterday? Well, I met a nice guy, his name was Mokou, and he led me to a secret room behind the stage. He stuck his dick out, then i stuck mine out, and we fucked the whole time. So, Mokou is the person who got me pregnant again.

Kami: Shouldn't we tell him?

Jman: Invite him over my ass! I WENT THROUGH A TON OF FUCKING PAIN FOR THIS ONE! (he says while pointing at Claire)

Claire then starts crying.

Gaben: SEE WHAT YOU DID?! NOW SHE WON'T STOP CRYING FOR 3 HOURS!

Jman: Fine, take her into her room and put her into her crib, then give me the phone to call Mokou.

Jman then calls Mokou and tells him to come over. Mokou arrives an hour later.

Mokou: Jman whats up cutie?

Jman: Umm, Mokou, IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID!

Mokou: Soo, that meants thats our kid?

Jman: WELL DUH, IDIOT! So, do you wanna be gay partners?

Mokou: I WANTED TO HEAR THAT SINCE LAST NIGHT!

Jman: Kami, Gaben, you open to me having another boyfriend?

Kami and Gaben: No problem.

9 Months later. Jman starts having pains again.

Jman: GUYS WAKE UP! ITS FUCKING TIME TO GIVE BIRTH!

Kami and Gaben come out and call 911. An ambulance comes to take him to the hospital.

Kami, Gaben, and Claire wait out in the waiting room.

Doctor Cheezy Genie comes out a half hour later.

Doctor cheezy Genie: Its another girl and she has GIANT TITS! Those melons are very big. You can go see him.

They all walk into the room.

Kami: Look Claire, its your little sister.

Jman: Name?

Gaben: How about Casey?

Kami and Jman: SURE!

3 Weeks later. Jman walks by Kami's bedroom.

Jman: Kami, guess what, im going to jail!

Check out Chapter 4: Jman's Jail time


	4. Chapter 4

JmanxGaben Chapter 4: Jman's Jail Time

Kami: WHY ARE YOU GOING TO JAIL?!

Jman: Remember when I told you I went to get surgeries? I didn't have the money so I robbed a store.

Kami: WTF JMAN!

Just then, the Cops come to take Jman to jail.

Later, in jail.

Cop: Meet your new cellmate, keep an eye on him, he tends to have sex with every inmate. His name is Okamiguy.

Jman: WHAT?!

Okamiguy: Hi, nice to meet you, pull down your pants.

Jman: SURE!

Jman pulls down his pants, Okamiguy sticks his dick out and stick it inside Jman.

Jman: OOOOOHHHH YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT FEELS GOOD!

Okamiguy: Are you gay?

Jman: Yes

Okamiguy: Finally a gay inmate, wanna have more sex?

Jman: SURE!

Jman and Okami then have passionate sex.

1 Year Later

Cop: Jman, your free to go, someone bailed you out.

Jman: Finally, see you when you get out next week Okami.

Okami: See ya soon, honey.

Jman then secretly gets an erection. Same with Okami.

1 week later.

Okamiguy walks up to Jman's door. ( Jman told him where he lives in jail) and knocks on the door.

Jman: Hey Okamiguy, guess what?! IM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!

Okamiguy: WHAT?!

Kami then walks in the room.

Kami: Jman, you're a slut.

Check out Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

JmanxGaben chapter 5: AGAIN?!

Okami: How long have you known Jman?

Jman: Since last week.

Okami: So were gay partners also?

Jman: Yep!

Okamiguy: We only have to wait 9 months!

9 1/2 months later. Jman starts having the usual pain.

Jman: WAKE UP FUCKERS! IM HAVING ANOTHER FUCKING BABY!

Okami calls 911 and another ambulance comes to take him to the hospital.

Later at the hospital.

Doctor Cheezy Genie: He has finished giving birth, but why does he keep getting pregnant?

Kami and Gaben: He is a slut.

Doctor Cheezy Genie: Well, he can't have anymore, he does not have the required parts to do it anymore.

Kami and Gaben: Finally.

Nurse Horse type comes out of the room.

Nurse Horse type: You can go see the little BOY now.

Kami, Gaben, Okamiguy, Claire, and Casey walk into the room.

Jman: Here he is, my final child named Commando K-Man.


End file.
